


hoping my feelings, they would drown

by LadyAlice101



Series: Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, Time Travel, lil bit of bath sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 19:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11470134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAlice101/pseuds/LadyAlice101
Summary: “Stop it,” Rufus whispers fiercely.“Stop what?” Lucy grumbles, bitterness on her tongue as the blonde beauty rests an arm on Wyatt’s forearm and leans towards him.“Being so obviously jealous,” Rufus says back quietly, and smirks at her.Lucy glares at him, then the ground, then at Wyatt flirting with Marilyn Monroe, then back at Rufus.“I’m not jealous,” Lucy whispers back harshly.**Tumblr prompt from anon:Historical figure flirting with Wyatt, Wyatt flirts back and Lucy gets jealous





	hoping my feelings, they would drown

A deep pit settles in Lucy’s stomach. She crosses her arms tightly across her chest, and turns her body slightly to focus on something just over Wyatt’s shoulder in the far distance.

She hears a tinkling laugh and grinds her teeth. Beside her, Rufus nudges her sharply and glares.

“Stop it,” Rufus whispers fiercely.

“Stop what?” Lucy grumbles, bitterness on her tongue as the blonde beauty rests an arm on Wyatt’s forearm and leans towards him.

“Being so obviously jealous,” Rufus says back quietly, and smirks at her.

Lucy glares at him, then the ground, then at Wyatt flirting with Marilyn Monroe, then back at Rufus.

“I’m not jealous,” Lucy whispers back harshly.

Rufus rolls his eyes at her. “Riiight,” he says sarcastically, “so you _don’t_ care that Marilyn Monroe, ultimate beauty goddess and sex symbol, is flirting with your boyfriend?”

Lucy steps back uncomfortably, holds her arms tighter around herself. Uneasiness crawls up her spine and makes her skin prickle.

“He isn’t my boyfriend,” she replies, her lips turned down.

Rufus winces. “Lucy, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean that she was bet –“

“I know what you meant,” Lucy interrupts and sighs. “Just – can we go, please?”

In front of her, Marliyn steps closer to Wyatt and puts her hands on his shoulders, then runs them down his arms to squeeze his hands, her shoulders rolled back effortlessly and a grin on her face.

“You look like you’re from the military,” she’s saying easily.

“Yes, ma’am,” he replies haltingly, a blush high on his cheeks, and Lucy’s heart stops.

Ma’am? _Ma’am?_

That’s _her_ word! That’s what Wyatt calls _her_.

Memories of only two days ago dance through her mind, of the two of them in her bed, Wyatt’s body braced over her own, their chests slick with sweat and pressed together as she moans a breathy, “ _Harder,”_ and he replies with a grin, a sweet kiss to her lips and a cocky, “Yes, ma’am.”

Her patience runs thin, her jealousy bubbles in her stomach, and she snaps without thinking.

“Wyatt!”

He looks over to her, startled at her loud voice breaking the peace that had settled.

His eyes soften when he looks at her, and he says, “Hey, Luce, come meet Marilyn.”

Her anger continues to simmer – she’s never really been the jealous type, so she’s unequipped to deal with this – as Marilyn smiles over at her.

“Lucy! My, aren’t you beautiful,” Marilyn gushes happily, and leans in to kiss her cheek.

Despite her anger, Lucy blinks her eyes, a little star struck; because Rufus is right. Marilyn Monroe, despite dying in 1962, continued to be the ultimate pop culture figure in sex appeal and beauty in 2017. There’s something almost admirable about that.

“It’s nice to meet you,” Lucy says back, stumbling a little herself.

Her eyes connect with Wyatt’s over Marilyn’s shoulder, and suddenly she understands a little better why he was acting like he was; she’s still pretty angry, though, honestly.

“You, too, darling. My, you just gave the face for the silver screen. I’m about to start on a film, it’s going to be called _The Prince and the Showgirl._ Perhaps I can call Laurence, and see if we can’t get you in a role?”

Lucy blinks owlishly, and Wyatt grins at her and gives her a thumbs up. She glares back at him.

“Ms. Monroe that’s wonderfully generous of you,” Lucy says. “But we really must be getting back home. We’re not from around here, you see.”

Marilyn rolls her eyes. “Yes, I could tell from the accent, darling. Not many British sound like you three.”

Behind her Rufus makes a noise of surprise at being included in the group and Marilyn grins at him, while Lucy feels properly chastised for suggesting that Marilyn wouldn’t pick up they weren’t from London (it hadn’t been what she meant, but she understands why Marilyn must think that).

Wyatt chuckles and walks forward and puts a hand on Marilyn’s shoulder and Lucy narrows her eyes at it.

Yeah, so, fine, she gets it, but she’s not _okay_ with it. The little shit really should try harder to hide how infatuated with her he is.

She’s definitely going to punish him later; maybe not talk to him for a while, or withhold sex. Maybe even dress up in leather and bind him to the bed. Yeah. That sounds fun.

They leave soon thereafter, and when they get back to 2017, Lucy ignores Wyatt and gets out of the Lifeboat quickly.

“Lucy?” Wyatt calls after her. She doesn’t turn around.

“Dude,” she hears Rufus say.

Later that night, Lucy is relaxing in a bubble bath and trying not to stew over the day’s events when she hears a knock on the front door.

She sighs and ignores it, and keeps reading her magazine. She hears the door open and then steps through the apartment.

He must have used the key she gave him back when she was worried every minute of every day for her life.

“Lucy?” she hears Wyatt call.

She flicks through the magazine and determinedly ignores him.

He knocks on the door to the bathroom, and he softly calls out her name again.

“Go away,” she shouts.

The door opens. She turns the page of the magazine and refuses to look up at him.

He sighs and comes and sits on the edge of the tub.

“Lucy.”

She narrows her eyes but doesn’t look up.

“Rufus said you’re upset with me.”

“I am,” she replies shortly.

He tries to pull the magazine from her hands but she clenches down and refuses to let go. Eventually he sighs and lets her have it.

“You were jealous,” he grins.

She slaps him with the magazine, then sighs and throws it down on the ground.

“Look,” she says, and brings a hand to her forehead. “I know I don’t really have any right to be. It’s not like – we never agreed we were exclusive. But the way you _looked_ at her –“

“Are you seeing other guys?” He looks concerned suddenly, and Lucy wonders if perhaps even though they hadn’t stated it, it was a real relationship for him.

“No,” she replies slowly. “And I don’t want to.”

He grins brightly at her. “Good. Me either.”

She laughs. “Not seeing any other guys?” she teases.

He laughs too, and stands up to remove his shoes and jacket.

“No other guys, I promise,” he agrees lightly, then steps into the bath, clothes and all.

“Hey, hey!” she admonishes. “What are you doing?”

“Proving to you that you’re the only girl I want to be with.” He settles down and straddles her hips, and braces his hands on the back of the tub beside her head.

“I’m still mad at you,” she pouts. “You called her ma’am.”

He moves one hand to the small of her back, and arches it up against him, their hips pressing together as he rolls against her.

Her head falls back and she closes her eyes, letting out a small, contented moan.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers and leans down to press his lips to hers. “I won’t ever call anyone else ma’am again.”

“Don’t be a dick,” she grumbles, as she moves her fingers over his buttons, undoing them.

“Just all the other guys then,” he laughs, then kisses her again. “I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel – I was just – star struck.”

“You didn’t need to be so obvious about it,” she says as she pushes his shirt from his shoulders. The water in the bath sloshes precariously close to overflowing as he sits up to remove it.

“Oh, please,” he replies, rolling his eyes. “As if you wouldn’t swoon if you met Chris Hemsworth.”

“He is my weakness,” she agrees.

Wyatt smiles again, then leans down to kiss her more deeply.

“Let’s just forget about how celebrities make us feel, and focus on how we make each other feel, hm?” he asks against her skin, kissing her jaw and up to her ear.

He rocks against her again and moves his lips back to hers.

“Yeah,” she breathes against his lips. “How we make each other feel.”


End file.
